


The Talk

by casness



Series: Mary's and Kono's Mission [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the gossip, comes the family talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

~Hawaii Five-0 HQ~  
Kono and Mary sat in Kono's office, watching Danny and Steve argue through the glass walls. Kono turned to Mary and said "I think Danny is ranting again, just look at his arm movements." Mary nodded in agreement as she watched Danny begin to use his arms to emphasize some point. Eventually, Danny exited Steve's office and walked towards Kono's.

"I'm off. Mary, he wants to talk to you," said Danny. He walked out of the Headquarters.

"You better go," said Kono tilting her head slightly to indicate that Steve was getting slightly impatient since he started to pace in his office.

"Wish me luck. By the way, I want the pictures from today's case, if there are any" said Mary hugging Kono then walking out of the office. She walked toward Steve's office, feeling like a lamb lead to slaughter. It can't be that bad. Probably, just that I have to stay out of trouble, thought Mary. She knocked on the glass door and waited for Steve to mention her inside before entering.

"We need to talk," said Steve. He directed Mary to sit at the couch and pulled up a chair to sit across from her. Before he sat down however he pulled out a book from his desk drawer. That book was the album that Mary worked on for the eventual marriage for Steve and Danny. "What is this? Why would you even make this?" asked Steve throwing the album down on the couch and taking a seat across from Mary.

"It's your wedding album. I realize that while you may not want to come out, there is still a relationship forming between you and Danny. You two argue like an old married couple. Even Chin and Kono noticed the flirtation. Steve, isn't it time to come out of the closet? You know the military allows that now," replied Mary. She smiled encouragingly at Steve. Mary picked up the album and put it in her lap.

"Mary, Danno and I are not together. I'm with Catherine. There-" started to say Steve but was interrupted with Mary's shout of "WHAT?!? YOU'RE CHEATING on Danny?"

Mary took a deep breathe and continued, "how could you? I thought you quit with her after you got together with Danny. Does Danny know about this?"

Steve rolled his eyes and tried to think of a way to get the topic back on track. Danny's going to lecture again if I don't get this resolved, he thought. "Mary, calm down. Danny knows about Catherine. There is NOTHING between Danny and I. You need to get rid of that," he said, mentioning the album in Mary's lap.

"I will not. This is proof that there is something there between you even if you don't acknowledge it" said Mary standing up from the couch taking the album with her. "By the way, I'm going to call a good therapist who specializes in couples therapy. She'll help Danny and you overcome this cheating. I just hope that Danny doesn't leave you because of this," she continued. She looked at Steve with a sad and disappointed smile, touched his shoulder and walked out of the office. Mary waved bye to Kono and exited the building.

Stunned by Mary's stubbornness to not accept the truth, Steve sat in front of the empty couch for a while longer. He took out his cell and dialed Danny.

"Steven, I thought I told you that I don't want to talk to you right now," greeted Danny on the other line.

"I know. Mary doesn't understand or doesn't want to. She still believes that we're together." replied Steve, "I was hoping that we can meet and talk. It's not my fault that she doesn't listen."

Danny sighed and said "I'm in the front, sitting in the car. Get your army ass over here and let's have food."

"Navy. I'll be right out," said Steve concluding the conversation. He put the cell back into his pocket and heading out of Headquarters. Outside the building, Danny sat on the passenger side in the Camaro. Maybe it is about time that I stopped using Catherine and prove Mary right, thought Steve smiling at the sight before him.


End file.
